


Pony

by Hopetohell



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Electricity, Electricity Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Shock Collars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell
Summary: I thought you were going to ride me, pet. What was the phrase? ‘Like a pony.’
Relationships: August Walker/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Pony

_It suits you. Being at my mercy._

August grins and slips into the role like he’s putting on a favorite shirt; he is spread out on the table and he is _hard,_ so hard. 

_So what do you intend to do with me? Pet._

_I mean to ride you like a pony, and when you come I’ll sit on you still, plug myself up with your pretty cock til you can go again. Til I can’t contain another drop of come and it’s running sticky wet all down you._

And _oh_ how he twitches at that. _You want to ride me? Have my seed? Think it’ll take?_

_Quiet, pony. Unless you want me to gag you, too. Wait. Hang on, what about this? You want the shock collar again, gartered all pretty around your thigh?_

Yeah, _yeah_ he does; he’s interested, eyes burning dark but he’s gonna have to say it. The _yes_ comes quick and easy; he’s always been one for honesty when he fucks, 

_(I’ll hurt you, challenge you, but pet. I’ll never lie, not here. Not with this)_

and he expects the same in return. 

_Hey, August. Do you think I’ll be able to feel it through your cock? The electricity, I mean._

_Next time you’ll wear it, pet. Then you can see. You’ll clench so tight around me, like you’ll never let my cock go. I’ll leave my semen so deep inside you, and with all your muscles clamping down at once you won’t be able to do anything but take it._

That’s a full-body shiver; he sees it and he smirks but it’s cut short by your knees pressing to either side of him on the padded table, by the way that, as you sink down on him, you press the collar’s switch and hold. And _fuck,_ you’ve seen him in the collar’s grip, but to feel it— every muscle tensed at once, hips lifting off the table, feeling bigger and harder inside you than you thought was possible, it’s— and he is coming, immediately and violently. 

_Dirty pool, pet,_ he says when he can speak again. 

_C’mon. I know you can go again soon. And besides. I want— I want to know you’re fucking your come deeper and deeper into me. Want you to possess every part of me, down to my cells and I—_

_Christ, pet._

_And— I want to have you over and over, want you to fuck me raw and dirty til it takes, til I grow all round with it. Don’t you want to see me carrying your child, to lay your hands on me and know it’s all your doing?_

It’s impossible and dangerous and he wants, he wants, he _wants_ with all the desire of a man in his prime, driven by the ancient need to have and take and _fuck._ And there he is, blood pulsing into his cock again, carving a space for himself inside you and _I thought you were going to ride me, pet. What was the phrase? ‘Like a pony.’_

So you shock him again. Just a little, just enough to make his hips lift off the table, just enough to make him hiss and groan when it stops. And with every clench and jolt, with every grip of his fingers that leaves bruises on your hips— 

Wait. 

_We need to practice your knots, pet. That was sloppy. I’ve had my hands free since the first shock._

_Fuck._

_That’s the idea. Now ride me like you mean it._ And as you lift and lower yourself he is moving in counterpoint; he drags you down onto him til he feels as though he’s hitting up inside your throat; he is incandescent with need; he closes his hand around yours and  
_  
Pet. Show no mercy._

he is holding down your hand around the switch; it is one protracted shock that has him bowed tight enough to break, muscles rigid under your hands and he is coming, he is coming in thick and pulsing waves. And when the collar’s switch falls to the table he’s there with his hands holding you sealed over his cock; semen slips and squelches free, but so much of it remains inside. 

And August’s thumbs stroke absently over your iliac crest; when he speaks his voice is deep and wrecked, dark with pleasure and promise. _Next time, pet. Next time I’ll bind you over the bench, legs spread and ass up, so I can keep you there all day to receive my come, so I can fill you to bursting and watch the excess slip out of you. This was fun, but I intend to have you completely._

_Pet.  
_


End file.
